Furnace
The Furnace is a room in the Chozo Ruins of Metroid Prime that Samus enters when she is notified of an "energy spike" located here. She returns after scans detect an "abnormally low temperature" in the ruins. There is a Morph Ball tunnel with two entrances, but the upper path can only be reached with the Spider Ball. The lower path leads to an Energy Tank. The upper path contains several blocks that crush under Samus's weight, forcing her to use the Boost Ball to get past them (Although with quick timing it can be done without it). It leads to a more open area with a generator and several Spider Ball Tracks. A Missile Expansion can be found here, but cannot be collected until Samus has Power Bombs. If she has encountered Chozo Ghosts and returns to this room, three will be present. Connecting Rooms *West Furnace Access (via Blue Door) *East Furnace Access (via White Door) *Crossway Access West (via Morph Ball Door) Inhabitants *3 Chozo Ghosts (After going to Hall of the Elders and fighting Chozo Ghosts) *Beetles (Before going to Hall of the Elders and fighting Chozo Ghosts) *Plated Parasites Items ]] ;Energy Tank :When Samus first enters the room there is a Spider Ball Track and a Morph Ball tunnel. If she enters the tunnel she can find an Energy Tank further on in a small cave. ;Missile Expansion :When Samus has the Power Bombs, she can destroy a Bendezium floor and gain access to a half-pipe that will allow her to traverse multiple Spider Ball Tracks to gain the expansion. Scans ;Bendezium :"The Bendezium portion of the floor here is weak. Structural weakness due to supersaturation of water." ;Cradle (NTSC only) :"Chozo script translated. The cries of this dying land pulled us from our dreaming state, and now we Chozo walk as ghosts while the Great Poison sinks into the trees and waters, devouring all life. Some creatures survive, but their forms grow as twisted and evil as the force that fell from the sky. The heart of the planet will succumb soon, and so will we, even in our ghostly states. Already many Chozo have faded and passed into the unknown. The Great Poison is unlike anything we have glimpsed in this or any dimension. It eats relentlessly, worming out life wherever it blooms and corrupting what it cannot kill. It will be our undoing. Our last hope lies in the Cradle, the temple we hope might contain this abomination. It is almost complete, hovering over the impact site, the dark heart of the spreading evil. If we can finish before the last of our kind drifts into madness or death, there is a chance for this world. If we fail, we are doomed with it." ;Great Poison (PAL only) :"Chozo script translated. What is this otherworldly pestilence that infests the land, seeking out life in its blind need for corruption? And where did the meteor that brought it originate? Was it crafted by alien hands or is it a roving chunk of a planet that suffered a violent end? Our minds quail in horror at the thought that long ago, in some corner of the universe as yet unseen by our eyes, an entire planet was perhaps once coated with this Great Poison. Whatever cataclysm may have ruptured that doomed place must have been mighty, indeed...and if other meteors from it spread through space, bearing this evil to the far corners of the universe... We hold fast to the hope that this is not so, that the only surviving remnants of this evil are here, on Tallon IV. Then, at least, there is hope for its eradication." Gallery Furnace (3).jpg|Collumns and pipes which create a Magnetic Rail path above Samus's head. Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime